ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel with the Dinobot 4000
A duel occurred in late 2011 during the Dinobot Invasion between Superquack, Morgan, and the Dinobot 4000. Prelude Morgan's message During a fight against Bomb Man, Superquack’s suit was destroyed. Fortunately, Morgan, his new friend, could make him a new one. After picking up the suit, Superquack returned home and intercepted a phone message Morgan had promised to give him. Morgan’s face appeared on the front of the cell phone, and she began to discuss a message she had just received from Mr. Tutusymbol, who lied that he was from a designing and testing center. She explained that the world is in need of their unique abilities, for a highly experimental robot had escaped the “facility’s” control and they needed to stop it under a top-secret mission. The robot, which was the Dinobot 4000, threatened to cause incalculable damage to the testing facilities and the island. Morgan warned that the battle would be unusually intense, but it would also pay well. Before hanging up, she provided a few last words of encouragement and ordered Superquack to call the number on a card to ensure security. As Morgan’s message ended, a business card ejected from the bottom of the cell phone. With six hours to respond, Superquack immediately dialed the number on the card, and a boy named Mr. Tutusymbol answered. Superquack said he accepted the mission. Flight to Tutu Island Clad in his new suit, Superquack drove to Big Castle Park. He stepped outside, where Morgan was waiting. Morgan greeted him and announced that the time had come to streak across the Web Maze, before insisting he lead her across. Superquack did not question the necessity of the maze. Instead he stepped through the entrance and led Morgan across the maze of artificial webs. At the end he was shocked to find a luxurious manta jet with its ramp folded down. As they walked up the ramp Superquack noticed Mr. Tutusymbol (who was the same preteen who had answered him on the phone) waiting at the doorway. He greeted them, complimented Superquack’s suit, and invited them inside. As Morgan rushed inside, Superquack shook his hand and told Morgan his name. Morgan, who had taken a seat on a cushioned bench and was eating a bag of popcorn she had made out of thin air, did not answer. Superquack sighed as he stepped inside to sit by her. The jet took off, primed for the secret location of the trouble. Superquack and Morgan watched a television show until Mr. Tutusymbol walked in and the flatscreen TV reclined into the ceiling. Sitting down on the opposite bench, Mr. Tutusymbol explained (while bending the truth as part of the ploy) that the Dinobot 4000 was a top secret robotic monster whilst pulling up a holographic screen. He further explained that its uncanny intelligence and strength made it virtually invincible. Mr. Tutusymbol and his father “lost control” of it, and now it was loose in the jungle. Superquack finally interrupted, asking how they were supposed to destroy it if it was invincible. To that end, Mr. Tutusymbol told them they had been assigned to shut it down, and not to obliterate it. In response to Morgan’s inquiry on how she and Superquack would get on the island, Mr. Tutusymbol told them they would be airdropped and the jet would find a safe location. He also added that the reason he needed it shut down was because they could not let a hard-earned fortune go to waste. With that, the seat reclined and quickly drove both Supers toward the drop-pod bay. The seat tried to enter into the pod, but Superquack’s beak was in the way. Mr. Tutusymbol cranked up the controls up to full blast, bending Superquack’s beak and whisking them inside. As the same bench embedded itself inside the pod, it moved to the edge of the ship. Mr. Tutusymbol entered the bay and warned them via the SPEAKER switch that the Dinobot took delight in copying enemy moves, and backfire them. Superquack thanked Mr. Tutusymbol and the pod blasted from the jet into the clouds above Tutu Island. The pod dropped and ejected propellers at the last minute to safely guide it to the jungle below. Then both of them tried to climb out, but failed until Morgan suggested they exit one by one. Her plan worked, and both exited the pod with ease. Freed, Morgan shot Superquack a brief smile, and they began searching for the robot. The battle The jungle Superquack and Morgan began a search through the terrain. When Superquack encountered large slash marks on a tree and a giant X-mark on the ground, his X-Ray vision kicked in and he revealed to Morgan that the Dinobot was behind two trees. With that, the robot suddenly appeared, advancing upon them. As the Dinobot slashed at Morgan with its claw, Superquack leaped over the Dinobot, taking the robot by surprise, before throwing a punch that sent the robot flying into a tree. Although Morgan seemed skeptical of the odds, Superquack grunted with satisfaction. Just then, the Dinobot got back up to its feet and charged toward its enemies. Morgan leaped over the robot in an attempt to pull off its head, but it calculated the arc of her jump, allowing it to swat her in mid-jump. Morgan slammed into another tree that toppled onto the Dinobot, which rolled out of the way. The lava fields Rolling into a rolling pin lookalike, it charged toward Morgan and Superquack, prompting them to run hand-in-hand for their lives with the robot hot on their trail. With no space left to run, they dove off a cliff and landed on a rocky outcrop, but Superquack had to jump out of the way of the Dinobot, which landed on a lower outcrop. Superquack found a boulder and Morgan telekinetically hurled if at the robot. Thinking Superquack had thrown the rock, the Dinobot, being a “copycat,” threw numerous boulders back at the superhero. It then lunged towards him, but Superquack dove out of the way, causing the robot’s limb to be lodged in a cliff. The Dinobot pulled its limb out of the cliff and leaped high into the air, intent on crushing Superquack, who leaped out of the way and landed in the lava fields Morgan immediately followed Superquack down, claiming that she “had to do something.” The Dinobot made an attempt to push both Supers in the lava. As Superquack tried to fight back, Morgan embraced the lava, as it was her favorite drink and she was immune to it. Superquack then jerked to one side so that the Dinobot fell into the lava and sank in. However, Morgan fell in as well. Superquack felt terrible for Morgan’s understandably assumed demise, but Morgan emerged a moment later and said she was okay, and revealed her love of lava to Superquack. Just as the two thought they had won, the Dinobot suddenly burst out of the lava, red-hot from the liquid. Spinning two of its claws like buzzsaws, it advanced onto the Supers. Attempting to rally, Morgan tried to escape by jumping onto a chunk of rock that had broken free. But then the Dinobot grabbed her by her feet with one of its claws and slammed her to the ground before grabbing Superquack with another. With its opponents’ limbs between its claws, it began to pull them apart, but then Superquack’s backbone broke and he jack-knifed, ripping off the claw that held his arms and freeing Morgan’s legs. Victory Superquack then went below the Dinobot, making the robot use its lower sensor cluster to try and find him. Just as Superquack came into its view, he quickly pulled off the sensor cluster and tossed it into the lava just as Morgan pulled free of the right hand of the robot. Superquack then climbed into the innards of the superhero-killing robot, and then pulled a confused Morgan inside with him. The Dinobot punched holes in its own hull in a vain attempt to remove its challengers, causing damage to its bulk. Climbing to the top, Superquack then tossed away the upper head, and wolf-whistled for the robot to try to grab him. He sank back inside the robot’s interior and dodged as it brought in one of its remaining claws so that it tore out its own brainpan instead, which caused the robot to fall down, motionless. The fight was also observed by Mr. Tutusymbol and his adopted robotic father, Mr. Baby Tutu. Aftermath The dinner meeting Later that evening, Superquack and Morgan opened the door to an enormous, and empty, dining room. Morgan glanced at her watch and whispered to Superquack that they were early. The lavishly set table was placed in front of a wall of molten lava. Suddenly, a rumble was heard and the lava wall parted, revealing a passageway. Superquack backed toward the door and pulled Morgan with him. Superquack stayed put, but Morgan peeked through a crack in the door to listen. Two figures were visible behind the falls. She recognized one as Mr. Tutusymbol, but the second was obscured behind the lava. When the host whispered on how Mr. Tutusymbol should proceed, Morgan became suspicious. She grimaced at the sound of it and closed the door. But then Mr. Tutusymbol opened it a moment later to see the two of them, seemingly having just arrived. They sat at a twenty-foot table, the lava waterfall behind them. As both Supers read a menu, Mr. Tutusymbol asked them what they would like to eat. Superquack asked for Sushi, and Morgan asked for pizza. Mr. Tutusybol nodded, and the section of the table in front of Superquack slid open to reveal Philidelphia Sushi on a plate, along with ginger, chopsticks, and wasabi. Another hatch opened in the ceiling, revealing a mechanical hand with a plate. As he ate, Superquack asked where their host was, and Mr. Tutusymbol claimed that his mysterious host (who was, secretly, Mr. Baby Tutu) could not eat with them tonight, though he did reveal that the host was his father and they were related. Superquack was slightly unsatisfied with the explanation, and Mr. Tutusymbol further pressed that his father preferred to be safe. Just then, Morgan, who had been looking at the surroundings, asked why, of all places to dine, Mr. Tutusymbol and his host would eat next to a wall of lava. Mr. Tutusymbol directly lied to her, saying that his host preferred to guard the kitchen, as did him. When Morgan inquired to Mr. Tutusymbol’s apparent paranoia, Mr. Tutusymbol changed the subject, explaining that they stored the lava in fire-resistant buckets made from the same material as the Dinobot. The lava was to run on a cycle. He then asked how the food was, and Superquack and Morgan both agreed that “everything’s delicious.” Mr. Tutusymbol then announced that it was time to throw pies. With that, Superquack’s plate retracted into the table, soon to be replaced by a towering pile of boysenberry pies. The same happened to Morgan. Superquack threw the first pie on Morgan. Morgan threw one in her pile back, which accidentally hit Mr. Tutusymbol instead. Mr. Tutusymbol threw a pie at Morgan, which landed directly on her. This series of thrown concessions continued until the pies were gone. Return to Quackville After the dinner meeting, Superquack and Morgan returned home by use of mechanical wings, provided by Mr. Tutusymbol, to fly them to an airplane bound for Quackville. In Quackville, Superquack refitted his car so its markings matched his new suit. He and Morgan started to get to know each other. For the next two months they went on dates together, to the Timpanogus Cave, bowling alley, Classic Fun Center, and others. One night in the library, Superquack’s crime instinct kicked in — trouble was nearby, more specifically, a fire at a grocery store. He rallied Morgan, and they both went to stop the fire. Completing the operation Meanwhile, Mr. Baby Tutu criticized Mr. Tutusymbol before offering compliments on his acting skills displayed during the encounter. They proceeded to begin work on a new and improved Dinobot, which would later be called the Dinobot 5000. Two months after the battle, Mr. Tutusymbol recruited Superquack and Morgan one last time. Significance *Operation: Rampage begins its final stages *Superquack and Morgan bond afterwards *The Dinobot Invasion ensues List of participants Light *Superquack *Morgan Darkness * The Dinobot 4000 *Mr. Tutusymbol Appearances *''Superquack'' Category:Superquack events Category:Superquack Category:Events Category:Duels Category:Missions